Home automation systems provide a plethora of valuable benefits. From monitoring ongoing activities to securing the home, these systems can be configured to monitor many activities. Typical home automation or home security systems may provide protection to a home from intruders using sensors and general rules for when an intruder may be present. However, typical home automation or home security systems do not identify specific people that may be known or advertised to the general public via television programming, the internet, or other social media.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for identifying when a person, identified as a potential threat by a news source or otherwise advertised to the general public, is located in close proximity to a home automation system or home security system, and notifying a user of the home automation or home security system and/or the authorities about the potential threat.